Prank, Baby Prank!
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Nonoya Umi adalah gadis biasa yang punya hobi nge-prank tetangga duduknya di kelas. Ya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan bertajuk Takao Kazunari si ganteng rambut belah tengah. [Warn inside, yang pasti ini Takao x OC]


**Summary :** Nonoya Umi adalah gadis biasa yang punya hobi nge-prank tetangga duduknya di kelas. Ya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan bertajuk Takao Kazunari si ganteng rambut belah tengah.

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Ne, Takao!" Pemuda poni belah tengah itu menoleh cepat hanya untuk mendapati dirinya disambut oleh serbuk putih alhasil dari penghapus papan tulis kapur yang kini menyerang wajahnya dengan ganas. Dan di balik jutaan serbuk ganas itu, seorang gadis dengan ponytail dan pita besar menghiasi surai kemerahannya, tengah tertawa keras melihat wajah Takao yang penuh dengan serbuk kapur.

"Kau kena lagi ya, Takao."

"AHAHAHAHAHA kau harus lihat wajahmu sekarang!"

"Yang tabah ya, Takao."

"Kau tahu, sesekali kau harus membalas gadis nakal itu."

Takao bisa mendengar simpang-siur komentar kawan sekelasnya yang kini memandang hal yang sudah biasa mereka lihat sehari-harinya. Takao terbatuk-batuk ganteng seraya mengibaskan rambutnya sehingga menyebabkan belah tengahnya bergeser sedikit menjadi belah kiri.

"NONOYA!"

.

.

.

 **Prank Baby, Prank!**

 **Story** _ **Nakashima Aya**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kutunggu Kau Putus © Sheryl Sheinafia**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor.**

 **Warning : One-shot, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OOT, TakaoXOC.**

.

.

.

Nonoya Umi berjalan perlahan menuju ruang kelasnya di SMA Shutoku, dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam erat roti isi dan senyum riang gembira karena pagi ini _prank_ nya berhasil, lagi. Dan korbannya sekali lagi adalah tetangga duduknya, si Takao Kazunari itu loh yang ganteng dan pintar main basket itu. Takao yang notabene juga merangkap sebagai partner perjalanan pulang-pergi ke sekolah dikarenakan rumah mereka yang jaraknya cukup berdekatan, entah kenapa dengan bodohnya bisa termakan hampir semua _prank_ dari Nonoya.

Nonoya berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya, kawan baiknya yang melihat ia telah kembali dari _cafetaria_ langsung ikut bergabung sambil membawa bekal makanannya. Tak lama kemudian, Takao Kazunari memasuki kelas dengan belah tengah gantengnya sambil melambai entah pada siapapun di luar kelas. Kedua iris Nonoya langsung menohok tajam pada sang _hawk eye_ , menelusuri gerak-geriknya seraya mulut menguyah roti isi dalam diam. Ia geser kaki kirinya dengan amat perlahan sehingga keluar dari bawah meja, menghitung detik demi detik kedatangan Takao yang duduk di samping kirinya.

5…4…3…2…1…

 _ **BRUAK–**_

Takao jatuh. Lebih tepatnya tersandung hingga jatuh. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia jatuh sambil menarik kursi di sampingnya yang malah ikut jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Mendadak Nonoya merasa iba pada kawannya yang malang ini. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa kursi pula, malang sekali nasibmu, Nak.

"AHAHAHAHA." Oh yeah. Bisa terdengar suara tawa teman sekelas Takao yang kini menertawakan pengalaman pahit yang dialami Takao saat ini.

"N-Nono…bantu aku berdiri–" Nonoya langsung meletakkan roti isi yang belum habis di atas meja dan keluar dari bangkunya, ia menarik kursi yang menimpa tubuh Takao dan langsung berjongkok di samping pemuda itu. "A-Ah Takao, gomen." Gadis itu merapalkan kata maaf sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajah, sedangkan Takao hanya melambaikan tangannya secara acak dan menggunakan pundak sang gadis sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri. Untungnya tidak ada luka yang berlebihan pada wajah tampan Takao, setidaknya Nonoya bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Nonoya boleh saja hobi berulah dan mengusili Takao, tapi bukan berarti gadis itu punya keinginan menyakiti korbannya–toh biasanya kenakalan yang dilakukan Nonoya hanyalah hal-hal kecil seperti insiden penghapus papan tulis pagi tadi, gadis itu tidak akan pernah melakukan prank yang membuat korbannya terluka–dan Takao tahu betul akan hal itu. Setelah memastikan Takao mampu berdiri dengan benar, Nonoya juga beranjak dari tempatnya berjongkok lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya setelah melemparkan senyum penuh rasa bersalah pada Takao. Ia hanya berniat membuat pemuda itu terjerembab saja, tidak berniat membuatnya sampai terjatuh bahkan tertimpa kursi seperti itu. Aah… mendadak Nonoya tidak mood untuk berada di sekolah lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Nonoya melempar dirinya pada ranjang tidur _one-size_ di pojok kamarnya, batin sedang berbunga-bunga karena habis mandi busa dengan air hangat dan langsung minum susu setelahnya. Ia menggulingkan diri dari satu sisi ke sisi lain dengan senyum aneh di wajah, pipinya terlihat merona akibat panas dari air mandi dan susu yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia minum. Setelah merasa lelah dengan kelakuan anehnya Nonoya berhenti dan malah menatap langit-langitnya dengan bosan, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ya? Tugas rumah untuk seminggu ke depan sudah ia kerjakan dan ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Ia juga sudah memainkan semua rute _otome game_ terbarunya sampai runtut.

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Nonoya meraih ponsel genggam miliknya yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak begitu saja di ranjangnya–yang artinya benda naas ini terlindas ketika ia melakukan aksi bergulingnya tadi–dan membuka galeri, melihat-lihat foto di sana sebelum akhirnya merasa jenuh dan memutuskan untuk menyambungkan handphonenya dengan _wi-fi_ rumah. Ia membuka aplikasi _line_ dan melihat adakah yang sedang online dan mampu mengusir kebosanannya, dan saat itulah matanya berbinar melihat nama Takao Kazunari dengan emoticon love berwarna merah tengah _online_. Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja ia sapa korban _prank_ nya itu.

 **takaokazunari online**

 **nonoyaumi online**

 **nonoyaumi : Takao~**

 **takaokazunari : Hmm…**

Nonoya memandangi layarnya tanpa memberi balasan apapun, toh ia memang tidak tahu mau membahas apa dengan Takao. Hanya saja melihat Takao _online_ ia langsung tancap gas meluncurkan chat pada Takao.

 **takaokazunari : Ada apa? Kau rindu padaku?**

 **nonoyaumi : Haha, lucu sekali Takao.**

Sejenak Nonoya menatap layar _smartphone_ dengan datar sebelum sebuah ide muncul dalam benaknya. Hahaha, tentu saja, bukan Nonoya Umi jika ia kehabisan ide menjahili Takao. Kikikan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Nonoya seketika ia mengetik beberapa kata pada panel _touch_ handphonenya

 **nonoyaumi : Kita teman dekat**

 **takaokazunari : Nono? Ada apa?**

 **nonoyaumi : Sudah saling percaya**

 **takaokazunari : Hah?**

 **Nonoyaumi : Cerita tentang kamu**

 **takaokazunari : Ada apa sih? Kau sehat? Atau otakmu agak gesrek?**

 **nonoyaumi : Sudah menjadi makananku**

 **takaokazunari : Nono-chaan~ kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Dasar aneh.**

Sungguh, bolehkah Nonoya tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang? Benarkah Takao tidak menyadari bahwa ini hanya sebuah _prank_ semata?

 **nonoyaumi : Putus lagi nyambung lagi ribut lagi baik lagi**

 **takaokazunari : Nono, kau membicarakan siapa sih ini?**

 **nonoyaumi : Kau menangis di pundakku di pelukanku**

 **takaokazunari : Eh? Kapan? Siapa?**

 **nonoyaumi : Maafkan aku jadi suka sama kamu**

 **takaokazunari : E-EH? Nono? Kau mulai keluar dari karaktermu.**

 **nonoyaumi : Awalnya curhat lama-lama kucemburu**

 **takaokazunari : Cemburu? Tapi…kapan?**

 **nonoyaumi : Maafkan aku yang mengharapkan cintamu**

 **takaokazunari : Nono? Ini…kau yakin? Kau serius?**

Gadis bersurai kemerahan itu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya sekarang. Takao benar-benar menganggap Nonoya sedang menyatakan cinta padanya, sungguh Nonoya tidak sabar mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanyalah keisengannya saja.

 **nonoyaumi : Bila belum saatnya kusabar menunggu**

 **takaokazunari : Ne, Nono, kau tidak perlu menunggu, kau tahu?**

 **nonoyaumi : Bila masih bersama bersama kutunggu kau putus**

 **takaokazunari : Karena aku juga menyukaimu**

 **nonoyaumi : Courtesy of Youtube. Song by Sheryl Sheinafia – Kutunggu Kau Putus**

 **nonoyaumi : EH? EEEEEEHHHH?**

 **nonoyaumi offline.**

 **takaokazunari offline.**

Kedua iris membulat sempurna, mulut terbuka lebar dan tangan gemetar hebat. Nonoya Umi sedang dalam keadaan shock berat saat ini.

 _'karena aku juga menyukaimu'_

"BAGAIMANA INI?!"

.

.

.

 **nonoyaumi : Bila belum saatnya kusabar menunggu**

 **takaokazunari : Ne, Nono, kau tidak perlu menunggu, kau tahu?**

 **nonoyaumi : Bila masih bersama bersama kutunggu kau putus**

 **takaokazunari : Karena aku juga menyukaimu**

 **nonoyaumi : Courtesy of Youtube. Song by Sheryl Sheinafia – Kutunggu Kau Putus**

 **nonoyaumi : EH? EEEEEEHHHH?**

 **nonoyaumi offline.**

 **takaokazunari offline.**

"DAN SEMUA ITU HANYA PRANK?!"

Takao membanting handphonenya dengan kasar. Tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia telah secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Nonoya, ini bukan secara tidak langsung lagi dia mengatakannya dengan begitu gamblangnya. Dadanya berdegup begitu kencang dan bulir-bulir keringat jatuh tepat di pelipis, Takao sudah tidak tahu lagi harus apa sekarang, apalagi Nonoya langsung _offline_ detik itu juga meninggalkan Takao yang menggantukan diri pada sebuah _confession prank_. Oke, Takao mau bunuh diri sekarang juga, sungguh mau ditaruh mana wajah tampannya ini besok ketika ia bertatap muka dengan sang pujaan hati?

"Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu itu lagu siapa dan siapa penyanyinya." Takao menangis air mata buaya saat ini, sudah cukup ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan termakan _prank_ ulung Nonoya (lagi) bahkan ia juga menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada gadis itu melalui _prank_ bodoh itu.

"Dasar BAKAO! Kau goblok. Lagipula mana ada seorang lelaki yang menyukai perempuan yang sering mengerjainya, Nono pasti mengira aku maso. TIDAAAAK!"

R.I.P Takao Kazunari.

.

.

.

Tubuh lemas, kantung mata panda, dan rambut yang kini hampir menyerupai model afro akibat dari kurangnya perawatan pada rambut pagi hari ini. Nonoya Umi sampai di sekolah dengan keadaan yang begitu naas padahal hari masih terhitung pagi dan baru ada 5 siswa di dalam kelas. "Ohayu, Aya-chan." Gadis itu menyapa kawan baiknya dengan sebuah senyum miring yang membuat sang kawan baik meringis prihatin.

"C-Chotto, Umi? Doushitano?" Aya menghampiri Umi dan meraih tas ranselnya, menaruhnya di atas meja dan mendudukkan Umi layaknya seperti sebuah benda rapuh. Sungguh, Aya terlihat seperti ibu Umi saat ini.

"Aya-chwaaaan! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" Nonoya langsung menghambur ke pelukan Aya yang hanya mampu menepuk pucuk kepalanya dengan tabah tanpa tahu penyebab sahabatnya dilanda kegalauan mendadak seperti ini. Nonoya Umi benar-benar tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi kemarin malam dan menyebabkannya berada dalam keadaan yang sebegitu mengenaskan, maka ia hanya memberikan handphonenya kepada Aya agar gadis itu mampu membacanya sendiri.

… … … … … …

"Ah… souka…" Aya menutup ponsel genggam Umi dan memberikannya lagi kepada sang empunya, Umi masih saja memeluk Aya dan menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya pada perut gadis yang lebih tua 3 bulan itu. "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Takao hanya mengerjaimu balik? Mungkin saja ia tahu kau sedang mengerjainya, mangkanya ia menjawab seperti itu."

Nonoya langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus pada Aya, "AH, Benar juga. Mungkin saja Takao haya mengerjaiku." Mendadak wajah gadis itu berbinar ceria dan warna muka kembali merayapi wajah ayunya. Nonoya berdiri dari tempatnya kini duduk dan berjalan dengan gembira menuju mejanya–tidak lupa ia meraih tasnya lebih dulu. "Arigatou Aya-chan, kau memang yang terbaik!" Aya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan balas tersenyum pada Umi.

' _Walau aku tahu sebenarnya Takao serius mengatakannya_.'

.

.

.

Tapi, tetap saja.

Mau bagaimanapun juga Umi menancapkan mindset bahwa semua itu hanyalah trik usil Takao, tetap saja ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa.

Mau bagaimanapun juga Takao bertingkah ganteng dan menyisiri belah tengahnya, tetap saja ia terlihat kalau dalam keadaan salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, minna-san, sekarang cepat duduk dengan pasangan sesuai lotre kalian dan kerjakan tugasnya dengan baik." Semua murid mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan memilih tempat duduk bersama pasangan masing-masing.

Dan disinilah kedua tokoh utama kita, duduk diam di kursi masing-masing tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Saling bertingkah sok cool walau dalam hati tengah disko dag dig dug serr dengan keringat dingin yang saling menetes di pelipis masing-masing.

'SUNGGUH, KENAPA TAKDIR TIDAK MAU MEMIHAK PADAKU?' dan tanpa mereka sadari, batin mereka bahkan sehati meneriakkan kalimat yang sama. Pada akhirnya, layaknya seorang gentleman, Takao menarik kursinya menuju bangku Nonoya dengan masih mengibaskan poninya sok cool. Toh sebenarnya Nonoya tidak peduli dengan poni badainya.

Kini, mau tidak mau keduanya mengerjakan tugas dalam diam, walaupun kelompok lain saling mengerjakan berpasangan dalam canda tawa riang gembira, kelompok mengenaskan ini hanya bisa mengerjakan dalam momen _awkward_ yang berlebih. Seperti hanya saling berbagi teks soal, namun mereka mengerjakan secara individu. Bersyukurlah mereka diberkati otak yang lumayan cemerlang sehingga soal seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya untuk mereka walau harus mengerjakan secara sendiri.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama hidup dalam kegugupan mendalam, bel tanda istirahat mampu menyelamatkan kedua insan itu. Takao dan Nonoya mampu bernafas lega dan melanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasa.

–atau tidak?

Takao Kazunari berlari keluar kelas dengan alasan ada pertemuan klub basket, padahal sejatinya ia hanya ingin segera menemui Shin-chan dan menanyakan peruntungan zodiaknya hari ini. Takao butuh semua keberuntungan yang bisa ia dapatkan untuk menjalani sisa harinya dengan tenang dan damai, tanpa harus merasakan hati berdebar-debar layaknya remaja dalam sinetron picisan Indonesia seketika ia tengah berkecimpung dengan sang bidadari penambat hati.

Menemukan orang yang dicari-cari, teriakan histeris langsung membahana memasuki gendang telinga Midorima Shintarou yang hampir saja menjatuhkan kacamatanya yang kini baru saja berganti frame menjadi warna merah terang–katanya mengingatkannya akan Akashi agar dia disiplin latihan layaknya saat di Teikou.

"SHIN-CHWAAAAN." Haha, jodoh itu emang tidak kemana ya. Bahkan cara Takao menyapa Midorima sama seperti cara Umi menyapa Aya. Melankoni takdir memang mengerikan pemirsa sekalian.

Shintarou memandang jijik pada partner bermain basketnya itu dan malah melarikan diri dari terjangan maut dan kutukan yang mungkin menimpanya jika ia disentuh seorang Scorpio. Dan kini malah terlihat sebuah adegan kejar-kejaran antara dua sejoli yang memunculkan pemikiran negatif pada batin para fujo di sekitar. "Matte, Shin-chaaan~ Shin-chaaaan!"

Midorima masih saja berlari sangat cepat menyusuri lorong demi lorong kelas SMA Shutoku. Tepat 5 meter di belakangnya, Takao menyusul sama cepatnya–bahkan lebih cepat–dan memperkecil jarak antara keduanya dengan tempo waktu yang cukup singkat. Takao mencekal pundak Midorima dengan sedikit melompat–dikarenakan tinggi badan mereka yang memang berbeda–demi menghentikan sang partner bermain bola oranye. Midorima terpaku di tempat, hanya bisa merapal jampi-jampi pengusir kesialan karena ia telah melakukan hal paling tabu untuk zodiaknya hari ini (disentuh orang dengan zodiak Scorpio).

"Apa maumu, Bakao?" Midorima sok cool walaupun dalam hati ia sungguh tengah dilanda ketakutan mendalam.

"Shin-chan, beritahu aku…" Takao melepaskan pegangannya pada Midorima, sang lawan bicara membalik badan dengan wajah ingin tahu, "Beritahu aku…peruntungan bintang Scorpio dengan Virgo."

Midorima terdiam. Takao garuk-garuk.

Midorima masih terdiam. Takao jingkat-jingkat.

Midorima masih saja terdiam. Takao ber–

"SHIN-CHAN, JAWAB DONG!" Si kacamata perban terkesiap, sedikit terkejut akan reaksi kawannya yang menggelegar. Pemuda itu berdehem sejenak sebelum memberi jawaban khusus kepada Takao yang kini (sekali lagi) menggelayut di pundaknya.

"Kalian…cocok…sepertinya…" dan Midorima pergi, berlalu dari hadapan Takao tanpa mengatakan salam perpisahan seperti apapun. Takao hanya bisa cengo di tempat, terpaku tanpa bisa menghalau kepergian kawan baiknya.

"M-MATTE, SHIN-CHAN! JAWABAN MACAM APA ITU?!"

.

.

.

Umi berjalan gontai dari ruang ganti wanita menuju lapangan sekolah, saat ini batinnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan prima yang menyebabkan ia menjadi sangat tidak mood menjalankan pelajaran olahraga yang notabene merupakan pelajaran yang paling bukan favoritnya. Aya yang sudah berjalan agak jauh di depan bahkan harus berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang dan menyamakan _pace_ agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Umi. Umi menghela nafas, terlalu banyak beban pikiran dalam otaknya yang manis dan mungil seperti wajahnya itu, dan terlalu sedikit keinginan hati Umi untuk menyelesaikan semua persoalan dalam benak.

Halah, Umi hiperbolis kok, kan masalahnya hanya ada satu, itu tuh masalahnya si abang ganteng Takao.

Tidak terasa, setelah ratusan langkah berat, Aya dan Umi berhasil mencapai lapangan tepat pada waktunya. Semua siswa kelasnya sudah berbaris di pinggir lapangan, termasuk para lelaki. Berhubung guru penjas mereka agak killer dan mudah sekali tersulut amarahnya, mereka mau tidak mau harus bersikap disiplin agar tidak kena luapan amarah dan lemparan maut bola voli. Umi bisa melihat Takao dari pucuk lirikan matanya, pemuda itu tengah tertawa dengan kawan-kawan lelaki lainnya di baris paling pinggir. Entah kenapa, Nonoya Umi merasakan pipinya memanas dan jari-jarinya terasa kaku hanya dengan melihat pemuda berambut cepak itu. Ah sudah sudah, sejak kejadian kemarin ada-ada saja hal yang mampir di benak Umi, dan gadis itu tidak suka dengan keadaan yang sekarang.

"Hoy, Nonoya. Tumben kau tidak membuat gara-gara dengan Takao?" Umi bisa mendengar salah satu kawan lelakinya berteriak cukup keras hingga mencapai indera pendengarannya. Ia hanya memberikan lirikan tajam membahayakan pada sosok pembicara. Toh ia sedang tidak mood bicara, dan memangnya sebegitu anehnyakah jika ia tidak mencari gara-gara pada Takao? Ini tidak seperti melakukan prank adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Ia hanya…sedang…apa ya namanya? Galau?

Mengesampingkan pikiran mengenai segala hal yang menyita memori otaknya, Nonoya berjalan cepat menuju barisan–dan untungnya–sampai di barisan bersamaan dengan suara peluit guru killer mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan mengadakan tes marathon, kelompok yang kalah akan membersihkan lapangan. Mulai berhitung dari 1!" Erangan tertahan terlihat di wajah tiap-tiap personil yang kurang suka dengan tes dadakan ini. Kesampingkan atlit-atlit seperti Takao yang sudah terbiasa dengan acara lari-berlari. Di pojokan sana ada manusia yang gemetaran hebat dengan tes marathon dadakan ini, dan ya, benar sekali dugaan kalian, manusia itu adalah Nonoya Umi, heroine kita tercinta.

"1!"

"2!"

"…3"

"4."

"1…"

Nonoya benar-benar mati kutu sekarang. Kelompok manapun yang menerimanya pasti akan kalah, Nonoya Umi benar-benar tidak bisa berlari. Entah karena ibunya yang (katanya) ngidam jalan sehat tidak keturutan ketika mengandung Umi yang masih berupa janin, atau memang karena takdir yang suka mempermainkan bocah pecundang bernama Umi, pokoknya Nonoya Umi tidak pernah ahli dalam hal yang bernama berlari. Gadis itu mengeratkan ikatan rambutnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menyebutkan nomor kelompoknya.

"…3…"

"Sensei tidak bisa mendengarmu, Nonoya-san. Ulang sekali lagi!"

"Sir, 3, sir!" Sungguh, seisi kelas kini sedang menahan tawa yang sangat mendalam dikarenakan cara Umi mengatakan nomornya dan juga keberadaan mahaguru killer di hadapan mereka yang membuat para remaja 16 tahun ini tidak bisa tertawa dengan bebas–tidak terkecuali Takao Kazunari yang masih berdiri tegap dengan pipi menggembung demi menahan tawa.

Ya, keadaan serba _hilarious_ ini berakhir seketika salah seorang menggumamkan sebuah kalimat sakral.

"Oh shit, Nonoya di kelompok 3." Seisi kelompok 3 hanya bisa diam membeku sekarang, mengetahui nasib mereka yang kemungkinan besar akan sangat buruk. Membersihkan lapangan seraya dihujani bola voli, akan menjadi pengalaman yang amat luar biasa. Sebuah memori masa SMA yang tidak pernah bisa terlupakan sepanjang masa.

"Hoi! Kasar sekali mulutmu itu!" Aya berdecak kesal, tidak terima kawan baiknya diperlakukan seperti sebuah jackpot kematian.

"Itu karena kau tidak ada di kelompok 3, Hanayuki. Jika kau berada di posisi kami kau akan melantunkan kalimat yang sama."

 _ **PRIITT!**_

Belum sempat Aya membalas kata-katanya, sebuah sangkakala maut bertajuk peluit Sensei killer dibunyikan. Refleks, semua siswa langsung kembali ke posisi siap dengan keringat mengucur di masing-masing pelipis tiap individu. Kokoro berdetak tak karuan tatkala tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gurunya seketika kelas ini (sempat) hilang kendali beberapa saat yang lalu.

"KALIAN LUPA GURU KALIAN ADA DI SINI? CELOMETAN SAJA! MEMANGNYA KALIAN ANAK SEKOLAH DASAR?!" Bolehkah anak-anak ini rehat dari sekolah dan membolos untuk hari ini saja? Bahkan para hamba adam yang biasanya berbahagia dengan pelajaran olahraga merasa muak dan kangen mama seketika guru killer ini mulai meninggikan nada suaranya yang memang sudah tinggi.

Mendadak, Nonoya merasa bersalah sudah membuat suasana kelas menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan Nonoya menjadi anak yang nakal, Ibu.

"Sekarang semua berbaris sesuai kelompoknya dan tentukan starter marathon kalian." Bisakah Nonoya Umi menahan diri untuk tidak bunuh diri di dahan pohon mangga setempat?

.

.

.

Peluit dibunyikan dan starter dari tiap kelompok mulai berlari satu sama lain seraya membawa tongkat yang menjadi alat perpindahan marathon. Seperti yang sudah diduga, Takao Kazunari menjadi starter dari kelompok 2, toh dia memang memiliki tubuh atletis dan sudah terlatih dalam hal berlari. Iye iye, ini bukan shoujo manga dimana hero dan heroine akan berada dalam satu kelompok, dan si hero akan melakukan apapun agar kelompok mereka tidak menjadi yang paling buruk.

Itu terlalu klise.

Nonoya melihat Takao berlari dengan sangat cepat, ia merasa iri, bagaimana bisa seseorang berlari seperti itu tanpa kesakitan? Apakah Takao adalah salah satu spesies manusia langka yang bisa menelusuk dalam hati Nonoya? Ecie, baper nih ye~

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir segala pikiran aneh yang kini bersarang dalam benaknya dan mengeratkan kuncirannya–bersiap diri karena setelah ini adalah gilirannya berlari–ia harus benar-benar fokus berlari tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya.

"Oy, Nonoya!" Nonoya Umi sudah siap dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di belakang punggung. Setelah merasakan tongkat telah beralih tangan, ia mulai berlari dengan tatapan mata tajam yang mengarah lurus ke depan. Kedua kaki berlari dengan tempo yang terjaga, tidak cepat dan tidak juga lambat, bagus Nonoya kau harus pertahankan ini.

Sudut matanya mampu melihat seorang lelaki dari tim lain melesat di hadapannya. ' _Ohohoho, tidak apa-apa Umi, santai saja, hanya satu orang yang melewatimu._ ' Hatinya masih dag dig dug serr dikarenakan nasibnya yang digantungkan dalam acara marathon dadakan ini. Umi benar-benar tidak siap, adalah sebuah kesalahan berat ia tidak pernah mencoba melatih staminanya agar bisa sejajar dengan Takao–jangan salah fokus Nonoya–ehem agar bisa lolos ujian semacam ini maksudnya, tadi pikiran Umi agak kepleset sedikit ke sisi kesesatan.

Orang kedua mulai berlari melewati Umi. Santai saja santai saja, ia masih belum menjadi kelompok yang terakhir. Masih ada kesempatan untuk menang.

Orang ketiga menyusul dan senyum masih terpatri di bibir Nonoya Umi. Otak masih me-mindset diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Orang keempat menyusul, kecemasan mulai merambat dalam diri walaupun ia merasa sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan kedua kakinya sungguh tidak karuan, bisa dibilang ia hampir tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan kakinya lagi.

Orang kelima mulai terlihat dari sudut matanya, batin masih berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menutup telinga dari teriakan orang-orang di pinggir lapangan. Sebelum kenyataan menghantamnya degan keras–

' _Shit, hanya ada empat kelompok dan jika ada orang kelima itu artinya ada dua kelompok yang sudah berlari dua putaran di depanku._ ' Belum selesai Umi menenangkan diri, takdir kembali menjejalinya dengan berbagai kabar buruk. Sebuah suara keras yang dinaungi bunyi sempritan terdengar dengan sangat jelas, dan ia juga mampu mendengar suara bola voli dipantulkan sebagai background suara kabar buruk tersebut.

"NONOYA UMI! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BERLARI SEPERTI KURA-KURA HAH?" Detak jantung gadis agak cantik itu sempat berhenti berdetak dua ketukan dikarenakan sebuah peringatan ala neraka yang baru saja memasuki telinga kanannya.

Ia mulai bisa merasakan hawa-hawa kematian dari suara bola voli yang dipantul-pantulkan ke tanah, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ajalnya datang.

 _ **BUGH–**_

… … … …

"AAAAA!" Bolehkah Nonoya Umi kini menjadikan alasan berlari dari maut demi mempercepat tempo larinya yang sebenarnya sudah cukup lambat?

"SUMIMASEN!"

Lemparan bola voli demi bola voli bermerk Mikasa mulai menghujani manusia setengah idiot bernama Nonoya Umi. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar disela-sela larinya yang luar biasa lambat, walaupun kini ia merasa dadanya seakan mau meledak, Umi tidak peduli lagi yang penting ia harus lari dari hujan bola ini.

"UMI, AWAS!"

"NONO!"

 _ **BUAGH–**_

 _Namun nasib berkata lain Nonoya Umi, kau harus terkena salah satu bola itu agar kisah ini bisa berlanjut._

Sang guru killer mulai menghentikan aksinya dengan wajah bangga, akhirnya salah satu murid bodohnya tumbang juga. Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, orang pertama yang berlari untuk menyelamatkan sang _heroine_ adalah Takao Kazunari yang kini berlari sambil mengibaskan belah tengah febelesnya.

"Nono! Nono! Jangan mati lebih dulu!" Takao mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya dengan memar kemerahan tepat di dahi (hasil dari kemautan sebuah bola voli). Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh gadis di hadapannya yang tidak terduga sangat ringan, mungkin dikarenakan tangan-tangan Takao sudah terlatih bermain basket sehingga ia merasa gadis itu begitu ringan.

"Biarkan aku membawanya ke UKS!" Takao menawarkan diri, sekalian lah modus tipis-tipis, yaelah apa salahnya untuk Takao berusaha dinotis Nonoya Umi, sang gebetan?

"Ceilah ehem ehem."

"Ecieeeh sosweet banget nih yee~"

"Haha, kau seperti pangeran Bakao!"

"AHAHAHA BAKAO SI PANGERAN MASOKIS!"

"ARGH DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" Takao mendadak naik darah. Sepertinya kegiatan modusnya bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh kawan-kawan sekelasnya yang (sekali lagi) secara tidak terduga begitu peka akan keadaan.

.

.

.

Cahaya ilahi seakan menerobos minta segera masuk ke dalam ruang retina indera penglihatan seorang gadis bernama Nonoya Umi. Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya perlahan seakan menolak sang cahaya untuk masuk secara berbondong-bondong. Setelah mendapatkan penglihatan yang semakin jelas, ia mendapati dirinya kini berada di salah satu ruang asing di sekolahnya. Meskipun belum pernah sekalipun kemari, Umi bisa mengenali bahwa ini adalah UKS, toh ia berada di kasur dengan tirai putih yang mengelilinginya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Lehernya menoleh cepat seketika ia mendengar suara seseorang dari balik tirai, seseorang tersebut membuka tirainya dan masuk ke dalam zona aman Nonoya Umi. Dengusan keluar seketika Nonoya mengetahui tidak lain dan tidak bukan yang memasuki baraknya adalah Takao Kazunari.

"Nani? Mau mengolokku?" Umi mencoba bersikap sarkas walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia tengah berdisko ria.

"Nono-chan kasar sekali padaku~" Takao bersabda dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, sejenak Umi merasa ilfeel pada pemuda di sampingnya ini. Bagaimana mungkin model manusia seperti ini sempat mampu membuat dadanya berdetak tak karuan? Umi mengerucutkan bibir dan memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun, toh entah mengapa ia tengah dilanda bad mood. Bilangnya sih bad mood, tapi dalam hati rasanya ingin melayang.

"Nono…" Umi mendengarnya, iya ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kenapa sih pemuda ini bisa membuat Umi merasakan _roller coaster_ dalam dirinya?

"A-APA?!" Umi masih membuang muka, berusaha tidak akan menatap kedua mata mempesona milik sang _hawk eye_.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan yang kemarin." EH? Jangan-jangan Takao benar-benar hanya membalas _prank_ nya? Tidak tidak tidaaak! Nonoya sudah hampir saja termakan harapan yang masih mengambang ini. "Aku serius kok mengatakannya."

"E-EEEH?" Umi menoleh ganas. Dan segera setelah itu ia merasa begitu bodoh karena menoleh dan menimbulkan kontak mata diantara keduanya. Kenapa oh kenapa, Umi bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam perkataan Takao–padahal pemuda itu adalah badut kelas yang hampir tidak pernah serius.

"Kenapa…Memangnya kau masokis?"

 _ **JLEEB–**_

Takao meringis, benar 'kan apa katanya? Pasti Nonoya mengira dia ini seorang masokis karena menyukai seseorang yang hobi menjahilinya. Tapi…cinta tidak memandang maso atau sadis kan? Cinta yang baik itu adalah cinta yang murni berasal dari hati tanpa memikirkan sebab dan akibatnya. Dan Takao yakin bahwa orang yang ia cintai, adalah gadis di hadapannya.

"Ehehe… Tapi aku benar-benar serius Nono, 100% serius!" Takao langsung mengepalkan tangannya di depan tubuh, ia mendekat pada Nonoya dan meneriakkan kalimat keseriusannya. Nonoya mundur beberapa derajat dengan kedua netra membelalak terkejut, ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya ini serius. Hanya saja, ia merasa ini hal yang tidak mungkin. Dia…dan Takao berpacaran? Tidak tidak tidak, Nonoya bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu. Yah, walaupun ia menyadari satu hari kebelakang ini, ia merasa sangat sangat canggung berada di dekat Takao, dan jantungnya memompa diri secara ekstra tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"A-Aa-Etto…D-Demo…Hanya saja…ini tidak mungkin. Kau tahu?"

"Ja, bagaimana kalau kau memberiku waktu untuk melakukan sebuah trial?" Umi mengedipkan matanya, bingung dengan maksud Takao.

"T-Trial?"

"Yup, masa trial untuk menjadi pacar idamanmu." Takao berdiri dari kursi pengunjung dan tersenyum dengan bangga. Ia tahu, ini adalah langkah yang tepat, langkah yang tepat untuk menjadi pacar official pujaan hatinya.

"Ja…kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa. Masih masa trial, masa percobaan." Nonoya Umi mengangguk dengan ragu, diri berusaha memantabkan batinnya. Tidak apa-apa kan mencoba dulu?

Takao langsung menerjang Nonoya dalam sebuah _bear hug_ yang menyebabkan sang gadis berteriak tertahan–menyadari dirinya berada di klinik sekolah. Senyum yang luar biasa lebar terpatri pada bibir sang pemuda. "AAH, yokatta. Aku tidak sabar memperkenalkan pacar baruku pada semua teman sekelasku."

"Ehem, ehem. Masih masa trial, Takao."

"Cih, hai hai~"

.

.

.

KENAPA ENDINGNYA KURANG GREGET GINI HAHAHAHA ;;-;;

Yah sudahlah, biar saja. Aya tahu kok Aya masih punya tanggungan License to Drive a Sandwich :''') Maafkan author goblog ini yang malah mempublish sebuah one-shot di tengah semua tanggungan fanfic yang bejibun meminta untuk segera diselesaikan. Tenang saja, untuk fanfic Aya yang lain masih dalam masa pengerjaan kok, Aya tidak akan melupakan mereka :'''')

Sekali lagi, Aya senantiasa berterima kasih pada semua reader yang sudah dengan ikhlas meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini. Aya cinta kalian /peluk cium/

Ohiya, maafkan Aya jika ada typo(s), oot, ooc dari kisah ini. Hontouni gomenasai :'''')

Review, krisar, fave, follow dan segalanya tentu masih dinanti :3

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
